


Sharing Joy

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conquering fear isn't simple. But sometimes, what it takes is trust. Contains descriptions of drowning. Written for the prompt "touching water" at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



Water's been terror for her since childhood. Mindless panic and the sense of everything crashing in on her, crushing life away from her just like it did her parents. Feeling her lungs burn and burst until she feels nothing at all.

He's always loved water; she can only watch him as he plays, laughs, splashes. No matter how she wants to join his joy.

She sits, waiting and wishing, and when he reaches for her, she shakes her head, feeling the clutch of fear.

Until the day she takes his hand and steps into the water and his waiting arms.


End file.
